We're Just Kids In Love
by ChloeLouu
Summary: Pippa Carter is the new kid at Elm Tree House and one of the older boys cant help but falling for her but will he have competition?  We'll see :
1. Chapter 1

**Pippa's PoV:**

The car pulled to a stop outside a large house.

"Where are we?"

"Elm Tree House, your new home" She said.

"Ugh" I put my hood up and clambered out of the car.

I grabbed my bag and suitcase from the boot. (.com/cgi/set?id=41953416)

Ramona pressed the doorbell and the door was opened by a girl around 12 dressed in all pink and a girl also around 12 dressed in all purple.

"Who are you?"

"Im Ramona, could you get Mike Milligan?"

"Sure. MIKE!" The pink girl screamed.

This 'Mike' guy walked to the door and shook Ramona's hand.

"You must be Pippa"

I stared at him blankly and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, come in" He said grabbing my suitcase for me.

I walked into the hallway and was instructed to leave my things there.

I followed Mike into the office and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"No hoods indoors Pippa" Mike said and i shook it down.

"You must be Pippa!" A tall girl with black hair said.

"Im Tracy, a care worker. There's also Gina but shes sorting lunch" She said.

My stomach grumbled as she mentioned lunch.

"Pippa doesnt talk much, do you hun?" Ramona said resting her hand on my shoulder.

I moved backwards, knocking it off.

"Not around you, no"

"Tracy, will you go with Pippa to meet the other kids?"

"Sure, cmon" I was led into the living room where 5 older boys were gathered around a pool table. A girl with blue hair was laid across the sofa and three other girls were sat on the floor in the corner and a little boy was sat with a giraffe and another girl.

"Guys, this is Pippa. She's new and i expect you all to make her feel welcome"

"Hey, im Tee, thats my brother Johnny" I looked up to see a boy waving at me and i nodded at the girl in blue.

"Im Carmen and this is my best friend Lily, she used to live here but shes been fostered by Tracy's mum" The pink girl said.

"Im Harry. Jeff says hello" The little boy said and i waved at him.

"Im Sapphire, i dont live here, i just moved out"

"Im Frank, thats Liam and Rick" A boy said and he seemed to have difficulties talking.

"Im Gus Carmichael, whats your name?"

I just looked at him then to Tracy.

"This is Pippa, Gus"

"Nice to meet you" He said taking notes.

"Im Elektra" The girl with blue hair said.

"Touch any of my stuff; ill kill you" She said.

"Lovely." I said.

"Play nice Elektra." Tracy said.

"Can i go to my room now?" I asked Tracy.

"Cmon" Tracy said.

I grabbed my bag and suitcase then followed Tracy.

"All the rooms are full so we cleaned out the attic completely for you so its ready for you to redecorate"

"Thanks" I said putting my suitcase and bag on the bare mattress.

Tracy left and the next thing i knew, i had 3 girls at the top of the stairs.

My room was behind a door and up a flight of stairs.

"Hey girls" I said.

"Is that the only suitcase you have?"

"No, back in second" I said running downstairs and knocking on the office door.

"Yes Pippa?"

"Ramona, i need your keys" I said.

"Nice try Pippa" She said.

"What?"

"Last time you said that, you tried running away with it"

"Do i have my bag on me? I want my other cases" I said.

"How about i go with her?" Tracy said taking the keys from Ramona.

I pulled my two cases from the boot and went back to my room.

I put them in the corner and moved my other to join it.

"So, what are you gonna do with your room?" Lily asked.

"Im not sure yet" I said then Mike walked in with Tracy and various colours of paint.

"We're gonna leave these here so you can choose" Mike said.

"Thanks"

"Have you got bedding and things?" Tracy asked.

"Thats whats in the boxes that Ramona said she'd bring later."

"Thats where she went" Tracy said remembering.

"Would you like some help?" Tee asked.

"No thanks, itll be a surprise"

"Okay"

Everyone left and i got started.

I painted all my walls white except the one by my window which i painted red. There was already laminate flooring down.

I put blinds on my windows, hung up a load of decorations. I then put my bed under my window, along the smaller wall. I then put up my wardrobes and chest of drawers etc.

Id just finished my room when Gina yelled for lunch.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen to find everyone waiting for me.

"You've got paint in your hair" Liam said chuckling.

"Ooops" I chuckled.

"Is your room finished?" Gus asked me.

"Yes, i just need to unpack" I said.

"I must give you a tour. You can do that after"

"Okay" I said tucking in.

"How's your room Pippa?" Tracy asked me.

"Its good. I put the paint next to the piano" I said.

I soon finished, feeling pressured as Gus was stood behind me, waiting.

"Hurry up, i have exactly 32 minutes and 18 seconds before i need my bath" He said.

"Im done" I said getting up and following him as he showed me around the whole house.

"That ends the tour"

"Thanks Gus, goodnight" I said.

"Goodnight Pippa" He said and i made my way up to my bedroom.

I was unpacking my clothes into my wardrobe and drawers when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called and Lily, Tee, Carmen, Liam and Frank troopsed up here.

"Like what you've done with the place" Liam said sitting on my wicker chair.

"Why, thank you" I said sitting on my bed.

"Its really pretty. Which care home were you at before?" Carmen asked.

"I wasnt. I lived with my grandparents. Well, technically i did but they were never in so i had a 'babysitter' and they bought me all this crap" I said motioning to my room with my hands.

"I wouldnt call this.. crap" Liam said.

"Its all material stuff, i dont want that" I said.

"So, why are you here?" Tee said. "If you have rich grandparents"

"My grandmother passed away and my grandfather hates me so hes in Australia and i was sent here"

"Was you upset when you know, your grandma died?"

"Yeah, it hurts to lose people but maybe they just werent meant to stay" I shrugged.

"What about your parents?" Frank asked.

"Uh, my dad died 2 years ago from cancer and my mum killed herself to be with him" I said.

I felt the lump rise in my throat and i bit my lip.

"Im tired, i think im gonna go to sleep now"

Lily, Carmen, Tee and Frank hugged me then left.

Liam pulled me into a tight hug and i hugged back.

"Its ok to cry, you know" He whispered.

That was all it took for me to break down in his arms.

It was the first time i had cried since his funeral.

"Is she ok?" Tracy said quietly.

I felt Liam nod and then Tracy's footsteps went away.

I pulled away, sniffling and wiping my eyes.

"Thanks Liam" I said.

"Its fine. You're doing my washing tomorrow though" He said making his way to the stairs.

I chuckled seeing the blotch of mascara on his shirt.

"Sorry about that" I said.

He smiled and shut the door behind him.

I got changed into my pyjamas, placing my blanket on my bed.

I then took my wash bag into the girls bathroom.

I yawned as i started to brush my teeth.

"Goodnight Pippa" People chorused as they walked past.

I brush my teeth for ages just out of boredom.

"You've been doing that for ages" Elektra said.

"Im bored" I said spitting out the toothpaste and putting my toothbrush in the pot and putting my toiletries on the shelf.

I went downstairs and found Mike in the kitchen.

"Gus wrote down the rules when he first got here, i asked him to write you out a copy" He said handing me a piece of paper.

"When is my bedtime?"

"15 right?"

"Yeah"

"9:30 along with Liam and Elektra"

I nodded and poured myself a glass of milk before sitting at the table and reading the rules.

"Got ourselves a bookworm have we?" Liam joked, sitting opposite.

"You guys dont have many rules do you?"

"Nah, we're pretty chilled around here" He shrugged sipping some of my milk.

"Hey!" I laughed.

"A'right Mike?" Liam said and i turned to see Mike grinning at us.

"Im fine Liam" He said walking out.

I finished my milk and stood up.

"Im off to bed. See you in the morning Liam"

"A'right. See you later" He said and i made my way up to my room.

I hung my dressing gown up, slipped my slippers off and got in to bed, cuddling my blanket.

I fell asleep in an instant.

**A/N: To see the links, just put Polyvore in front of it in the address bar. Its what she is wearing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pippa's PoV:**

I was woke up by Gina yelling at Elektra.

I groaned and crawled out of bed and decided to get dressed.

I brushed my blonde, curly hair and did light makeup. I then got dressed and accesorised. (.com/cgi/set?id=41969920)

I put my contact lenses in then slipped my sunglasses onto my head.

"BREAKFAST!" Gina yelled and i ran downstairs.

"Toast Pippa?" Tracy asked.

"Thank you" I took the plate off her, slipping in a seat.

Everyone soon joined me at the table and i tucked in.

"Where are your glasses?" Gus asked.

"I have contact lenses in, wanna see?" I said.

"No!" He said moving away from me.

I gripped his upper arm just before he fell off the chair.

"You're ok" I said smiling.

"Can i see?" Liam said.

I took the contact out and showed him then popped it back in.

"Thats so gross" Carmen said.

I laughed finishing my breakfast.

"Who's up for a game of footie?" Liam said.

"Ah, ah, chores first" Gina said and everyone groaned.

"Pippa, you can help Liam with the washing" Tracy said and i nodded following Liam into the laundry room.

He handed me his shirt from yesterday and i put it in the washing machine along with other stuff whilst he ironed and folded the ones that had just been washed.

"Please do not ruin anyones clothes Liam" Gina said.

"Yes Gina!" Liam saluted her.

I sat waiting for the load to finish and played on my phone.

"Hey, fold these whilst you wait" Liam said.

I got up and shoved my phone in my front pocket, folding up the clothes.

"We dont have to seperate these do we?"

"Nope, thats Gina's job" Liam said.

We eventually finished and Liam led me outside where everyone was laid on the grass, the summer heat beating down on us.

"One week left of school then we can sunbathe everyday!" Carmen said and the others cheered.

I sat beside Carmen and put my sunglasses over my eyes.

"Your hair is so pretty Pippa!" Tee said.

I thanked her and watched her lay back and put her earphones in.

"Ill be right back" I said.

I went to my room and grabbed my iPod before returning.

I laid on the grass and slipped one earphone into my ear.

My iPod was lifted from my stomach and i saw Liam beside me with the other earphone in and he was looking through my songs.

I closed my eyes and listened to whatever he chose.

"Are you sleeping?" Someone asked.

I opened my eyes to see the boy who was introduced as Rick by Frank yesterday.

"No" I said.

I saw Liam was asleep beside me, curled into a ball.

Johnny, Frank and Gus were talking in the corner. Tee and Carmen were gossiping loudly and Elektra was probably sulking.

"Why are you here?" He said bluntly.

"Is my presence offending you?" I said.

"No. The policy here is that you have to tell why you're here"

"And have you told me? No"

"My parents are away at the moment, they're coming back to get me. They were gutted when they couldnt take me. I was in BurneyWood before. Your turn" He said.

"Parents are dead. Grandma's dead. Granddad hates me, is in Aussie" I said.

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes"

I didnt like this kid at all.

He stalked off and Liam's hand found mine and squeezed it.

"You little faker" I giggled.

"Shush" He whispered.

I closed my eyes once again and must have fallen asleep.

I woke up curled into Liam's body. He had his arms wrapped his arms around me and was sleeping also.

"Afternoon lovebirds" Lily said stood above us.

Liam groaned and opened his eyes, glancing up at her.

"Hey Lils" He said pulling me closer and getting comfy again.

"Whats going on here?" Carmen teased.

"We're sleeping, go away" Liam said.

"Come play football" Johnny said appearing next to Lily.

"Ugh" Liam groaned and put his hand on the other side of my body before pushing himself up into a standing position.

He held a hand out to me and i grabbed it, allowing him to pull me up.

"Thanks"

I grabbed my phone and iPod and followed Tee inside.

"School tomorrow Tee, is your bag ready?" Tracy asked.

"Ill go do it now."

"Am i having to go to school? Isnt there only a week left?" I asked sitting on a barstool.

"No. We're going to send you after the holidays"

"Okay" I said.

I went into the living room and sat on the windowsill and opened the window, watching the boys play football.

"Hey Pippa" I turned my head to see Lily and Carmen and i waved.

"Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing. Its too warm out there" I said.

Lily smirked at me then walked out.

I shut the window and made my way up to my room and laid on my bed, reading a book.

"Oh my god, Pippa fancies Liam like crazy" Lily laughed and Carmen laughed her shrill laugh.

"Its funny coz its true. Did you see what she was wearing yesterday? She looked like an Elektra wannabe" She said still laughing her head off.

"Oh gosh, i know! Did you notice how yesterday she was all like, oh my grandma has passed away all casual like. What a horrible cow!" Lily said.

I slammed my book shut and stormed down the steps.

I knocked on Carmen's door angrily and she grinned when she opened it.

"Next time you and your little friend want to talk about me, make sure im not in my bedroom. I heard every word of your damn discussion."

"What?"

"You heard! Next time you wanna talk about me and my 'casualness' around my grandmothers dead, dont."

"We didnt" Lily said joining Carmen.

"I heard you!" I yelled.

"Stop yelling. Lily hates it when people yell!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad? Is it? Because it doesnt! It just shows how pathetic she is!"

"Dont you ever talk about my grandma again!" I hissed storming downstairs.

"Everything a'right Pip?" Liam said as i stormed through their game of football.

"Fine!" I shot back sitting on the tree swing.

He strolled over and leant against the tree.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you really care, or are you just acting like it so you can go and tell everyone my issues?" I asked.

"I really do care Pip" He said smiling.

"Have you ever felt like there's a hole in your chest? Like literally a hole and you keep putting your hands over it hoping it will make you feel whole again?" I asked.

Liam just looked at his feet and i realised he wasnt one to talk about his past.

"Sorry" I said.

"What happened?" He said.

"Just Carmen and Lily" I said.

"What have they said?"

"Just how i didnt care that my grandma died because i wasnt all emotional about it last night" I shrugged.

"They had no right" Liam said pushing himself from the tree.

"I already yelled at them but yeah" I shrugged.

Liam pulled me up and smiled.

"Come play footie?"

"Im gonna kick your butt" I laughed shoving him slightly.

It was me, Tee and Johnny against Liam, Frank and Rick.

Gus was refereeing for us.

"Tee, Pippa and Johnny are the winners" He said then walked off.

"Told you" I laughed at Liam who scowled.

"Cheated" He laughed.

"Sore loser" I said following him into the living room.

He set up a game of pool with Frank and i jumped onto the pool table, blocking one of the pockets.

"Hey!" Liam laughed poking my back lightly.

I giggled and swung my legs back and forth.

"What do you want?" Liam said harshly and i looked up to see Lily and Carmen approaching.

"We havent even done anything to you so shut up" Lily said.

"We're allowed to come in here you know" Carmen said.

Liam turned his face up and took his shot, avoiding the hole i was sat over.

"Are you not even going to apologise? Do you not have the decency to?" I said.

"Why should we? We've done nothing wrong!" Lily yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU LYING?" I yelled back jumping from the pool table.

Liam put the cue down and stood behind me.

"We said one thing about you! Get over it!" Carmen yelled.

"Yeah but the ONE thing you did say was really hurtful!" I yelled.

"It was really low what you said Carmen" Liam said.

"Why are you sticking up for her? You dont even know her that much!" Lily yelled.

"Care kids stick up for care kids" Liam said.

"Then why arent you sticking up for us? You've known us longer! She's been a care kid for like a day!"

"She's my age! She's someone i can be close to!"

"Liam can stick up for whoever he likes" Frank said.

Lily glared at Frank.

"Shut up Frank!" Carmen yelled.

"Dont you yell at him!" Me and Liam yelled.

"Listen, you dont say another bad word against me or my family and ill forget this ever happened. I find out that you do and ill go mental!" I said walking to my room and spending the rest of my night in there except for tea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pippa's PoV:**

I got up and straightened my hair and did light makeup before getting dressed. (.com/cgi/set?id=42215625)

I walked downstairs and saw everyone in their uniforms, looking miserable.

I sat at the table beside Liam and ate my toast.

"You cold?" He asked.

I shrugged and finished my drink.

"There's a cardigan on my bed, its grey. You can wear that" Liam said.

I smiled at him then Gina walked in.

"You're coming shopping with me today Pippa after the school run" I nodded.

"Liam, where's your bag?" Gina said.

"My room, back soon" He said going upstairs.

He came downstairs where everyone was waiting for him in the hall.

He chucked me a grey cardigan which i slipped onto my small frame.

"That drowns you" He laughed.

"In the car! Cmon!" Gina ordered.

Elektra got in the seat beside Gina in the mini van.

Tee, Lily, and Carmen sat at the back then Liam and Frank then Gus and Rick. I was sat beside Harry and Johnny was sat beside Tyler.

We pulled up at the first school and i glanced out of the window.

"Tee, Gus, Tyler, Harry, hurry up" Gina said and they all clambered out.

"Bye" They called and Gina set off again.

We stopped at the next school and everyone but myself, Liam and Elektra got out.

Liam moved next to me and grinned.

It took about 10 minutes to get to the next school. The school that will be mine in September.

"Pippa, come sit in the front" Gina said and i clambered out behind Liam.

"See ya later" He said as him and Elektra walked off.

Me and Gina went shopping.

"This usually takes all day babes so i hope those shoes are comfy" Gina said.

I groaned and we got shopping.

It was about 3 when we got back and Gina helped me carry the things inside then she had to go pick everyone up.

I helped Mike unpack all the things and as we were doing so, everyone troopsed in and started rooting through the bags for something to eat.

"You can go Pippa" Mike said squeezing my shoulder.

I manouvered my way from the room and into the living room where i turned the TV on.

Liam flopped beside me, now changed from his awful uniform.

Sapphire, the girl who moved out recently, stormed into the living room.

"I hate my flat!" She ranted.

"Im not allowed to paint the walls, i cant get new carpets and ALL my electrics have to be checked before i can use them!" She moaned.

Liam was watching the TV ignoring her and i was laid across the majority of the sofa, reading a magazine.

"Ugh!" She stormed out, going into the kitchen.

Liam laughed which made me giggle.

Tee walked in and sat opposite, cross-legged at us.

"You a'right Tee?" Liam asked.

"Johnny is doing my head in. He's always with Tyler and its like im not even his sister"

"Tyler is just a mate. You'll always be his sister Tee. I can speak to him if you like" Liam said and she smiled.

"Thanks Liam"

Liam smiled and walked out leaving me and Tee.

"You have a beautiful smile Tee" I said and she grinned at me.

"Thank you" She said.

Frank, Rick and Tyler walked in, groaning.

Rick sat beside me and i sat up properly.

Tee giggled at me and i winked at her.

"What?" Rick snapped.

"Dont snap at her, Ricky" I sniggered.

Liam walked in and sat in between me and Rick.

"Tee, Johnny's in his room" Liam said and she smiled, leaving the room.

"Liam, you want a game of pool?" Frank asked.

"Go on then mate" Liam said walking over to Frank.

I stood up and made my way to leave but Rick put his feet on the table.

Tyler walked out of the room as i stood waiting for Rick to move his legs, hands on my hips and eyebrows raised.

"Move your legs Rick. Stop being a prick" I said.

"Language Pippa" Tracy said as she walked past.

"Move" I said.

I clambered over his legs and chucked a pillow at his face.

I walked up to my room and started to read my book.

"Hello Pippa" I looked up to see Gus stood by the stairs.

"Hey Gus"

"I knocked but there was no answer."

"Its cool, whats up?"

"I wanted to know why you're here, for my notebook" He said and i sat up, patting a space on my bed.

He strode over and sat down and listened whilst i told him.

"Thank you" He said and i shrugged, watching him leave.

I went back to my book, ignoring the usual noise of the Dumping Ground.

_**3 hours later..**_

"Pippa, wake up" I heard someone mumble.

I opened my eyes to see Liam.

I must have fallen asleep reading because my book was pressed to my chest and i was cuddling it.

"Dinner" He said helping me up.

I followed him downstairs and sat at my seat at the table, rubbing my eyes.

"Nice sleep?" Mike asked and i nodded, tucking in to the lasagne placed in front of me.

I finished and fought the sleep that was trying to take over my body.

"Tired Pips?" Liam asked poking me and i nodded.

"Gina wore me out" I whispered.

"Gina!" Liam laughed and Gina frowned.

"Come on" Liam laughed helping me up.

He led me up to my room and i crashed onto my bed.

He sat on my wicker chair with his feet up on my bed.

He picked up one of my books and settled down, reading it which surprised me.

I just watched him then fell asleep.


End file.
